Welcome to the Dungeon, Helljumper
by Sgt. Nolisten
Summary: They fled from this world of creatures with unbelievable powers to keep it safe. Now, centuries later, one of them has come back. Halo/Minor Pokemon Anime/Pokemon Mystery Dungeons crossover.
1. Flee to Safeguard

**Welcome to the Dungeon Helljumper**

**Say hello to my newest pet project. For those of you who've been patient with me so far, I'm starting to get back into the swing of things guys, just wait a little bit longer.**

**Apparently, co-hosting a story with another Author named Dark Killer is helping me get back me writers edge (I know I made a typo, I occassionally talk like that so sod off) and with some encouragment from an online friend named Champ11, who will be my Muse for this story, will most likely keep it sharpened. No promisses on constant updates, but I think I can manage better updates than my other stories.**

**Now, onwards to my first Pokemon story!**

* * *

A General looked around the spaceport as the chaos ensued.

The Covenant, a collection of several religiously devoted alien species, had been believed to be targeting the world next on their genocidal campaign.

It's hard to believe that it was only a year ago that they had attacked Harvest, and began their "Crusade" against humanity. So hard to believe that the fear of them had grown so much, that a single breath that hinted that they might be coming to a certain world had the entire population running for any possible place to escape it.

But then again, this far Outer Colony world was special in ways that nobody but those who lived on it could believe.

It had been discovered only a few years after the Shaw-Fujikawa had first been invented. A navigator for the then state of the art UNSC Military Frigate _James Fischer_ had put in the wrong coordinates at such an astronomical level, that they had overshot their original target of the Alpha Centuri system to systems that would not be discovered and colonized by human explorers for a few centuries.

The man had been imprisoned for his mistake as the ship's resident "Dumb" AI tried to find a way back. The Captain decided to explore a nearby planet that scans had shown to be hospitable while they waited.

What they found on that planet was humanity's _true_ first contact with an alien species, but only a select few were able to communicate with those who made contact.

Jared Carter. That was the General's name. Born and raised on this planet, just like everyone else who lived here. _Nobody_ but the Planetary President, his highest ranking of Office staff, and the ONI spooks had ever been allowed to leave the planet, and while some people don't like that fact, everyone agrees that it's for the best. The power that the indigenous population hold is just too great to risk leaking into the rest of the universe. Each of them were practically living WMDs, and there have been several instances that have proven that fact through-out the secret centuries of the world.

What were the indigenous creatures called?

Pokémon.

"Please, let me keep him at least! He's been with me ever since I met him, and I don't want to lose my friend!" The sound of a teen's begging cracked through the General's thoughts. Looking over at one of the processing stations, he saw a Sergeant talking with a familiar black haired teen clutching a Pikachu close to him. Both the Pokémon and the boy looked at the Sergeant with tears in their eyes.

Jared gave a start when he realized who the teen was. He was Ash Ketchum, a rather well known trainer from Pallet town that had taken a high standing in all the competition leagues around the world, but Jared had heard about the kid from a different source about his little adventures.

"Look kid, if the Brass gave the order that nobody takes a Pokémon off the planet, then not even the President himself can get one past us!" The Sergeant was obviously getting a little frayed from the whole commotion. It was lucky that almost all of the world's population had gotten off already.

"But I won't leave Pikachu behind!" Ash halted his rant when he felt a hand placed heavily on his shoulder. Looking behind him, he saw the weathered face of the General. Or rather, he did when he looked up the rest of the two and a half feet.

"Is there a problem here Sergeant?" Jared asked, not looking at Ash or taking his hand off his shoulder.

"Yes sir! This kid is-" he began, but was cut off by his superior officer.

"I _said_, is, there, a, problem?" He glared at the Sergeant.

"No sir, no problem at all!" he wisely corrected.

"Good, now call in a replacement for your post and take a break."

"Yes sir!"

"Come on, follow me," he instructed Ash, squeezing his shoulder slightly before walking over to a free bench nearby. The crowd had shrunk considerably since earlier that day, so navigating towards it was easily hassle free.

Easing down onto the bench, he looked out onto the beautiful view it provided of the Sailport beach, and felt a great pang of remorse at the fact that he'll have to leave behind his only home. Ash sat down next to him as well, never once letting the electric mouse go. They sat in relative silence for a little while.

"You're General Carter, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

They grew quiet again.

"I thank you for helping me with that guy; I don't know what I would do without Pikachu."

He sighed sadly at that. This was going to be hard.

"Kid… Ash… He was right about what he said."

The smile fell, and confusion grew in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Ash, I'm the highest ranking officer on this entire planet, but even I get orders from someone higher up. I don't have the power to say what happens here when the order is given. I am not exempt from them either."

"But, but then why did you do that?"

"So that we can have this talk, and so that I could get him the momentary break he needed."

"There's nothing to talk about! I'm not abandoning my friend!" Ash jumped up from the bench and shouted at him.

"We're not abandoning them Ash. We're leaving them so that they might have a chance to live," Jared said gently

"What do you mean?"

"… I'm not supposed to tell you this, but humanity has been losing every fight that we get into with the Covenant, each fight ending with the entire world turned to glass with their orbital plasma bombardment."

"Then… Then why not take them with us, use their powers against the Covenant?"

"And lead them straight to this world? No, we leave so that we can draw the Covenant away from this world. We leave so that the Covenant doesn't find this world and either destroy it or use it for their own purposes. We leave, so that they might _live!_"

"I don't want to say goodbye though."

"I understand. One of the hardest things in life is saying goodbye to your friends, not knowing if you'll ever see them again in this life. But it's all part of growing up. You see this?" He pulls out an average pokeball, with nothing extraordinary about it. "This has the first and only Pokémon I've ever gotten in my forty-four years of life. In fact, I had her ever since I was a baby and she just a newborn Ralts."

He didn't say anymore, leaving the slowly spiraling trainer to pick up what isn't said.

Ash didn't say anything for the longest time, until he finally moved. Slowly, he reached for the one ball that he never touched after he first got it. Pulling out the average looking pokeball, with the exception of the small lightning bolt above the button, he increased its size and opened it.

He took both halves in his hand, took a deep breath…

And exhaled, loosening his grip on those halves.

"I can't do it. I just can't do it." He looked up at Jared, and noticed Pikachu standing on the back of the bench, crying silent tears.

Jared didn't say anything, just placed his hands over Ash's.

Looking sadly into his eyes, he finally said, "I'll lend you my strength for this, but it still needs to be done, and it can only be done by you."

Ash looked over at Pikachu one more time. Pikachu was slowly nodding his head, knowing that it had to be done.

A stony expression crossed Ash's face and, without Jared's help, snapped the pokeball in half.

He said no words, just pocketed the half with the lightning bolt, giving the other to the electric mouse as well as, most surprising of all, his hat, before turning and running to the shuttle entrance.

* * *

Ash stared out the window to the world below as the shuttle pulled away from it. Tears threatened to fall, but he refused to let them.

The sounds of crying behind him caused him to turn around, giving him the shocking view of the human member's of the Team Rocket trio he'd known since beginning his journey holding each other and bawling their eyes out.

He just calmly walked over to them. And when they noticed he was there, they just pulled him into the hug as well.

It was then that they all cried together. Their bonds changing from bitter rivals to the closest of friends.

* * *

Jared walked out of the spaceport, calmly walking along the road to a pre-set destination.

Everyone had already gone. His was to be the last shuttle off the planet at his own request. Several things needed to be done, and he needed solitude in order to do them.

Stopping for a moment he pulled out the pokeball he had shown Ash earlier that day.

This was going to be the hardest thing he'd do for the rest of his life.

"Angela… come on out." He opened the ball for his Gardevoir friend to appear right next to him.

She looked absolutely mournful when she materialized. She opened her mouth, about to speak to him like she trained herself to be able to, but he shook his head before she could.

"No, don't say anything yet. Come on; just walk with me for now. I still have some things to do."

She nodded to him sadly, floating next to him as they walked slowly to their destination. He placed his arms around her shoulders, and she rested her head on his. A familiar embrace for the both of them.

'If someone could see us now, we'd probably look like a loving couple taking a romantic beach-side, sunset stroll. Heh, if life weren't so cruel, I think that might have actually come to pass. God is cruel at times, but there is reason, so I _will_ make sure to remember this little time I have with her.'

Accidentally picking the thought up from his mind, Angela couldn't help but let a few silent tears fall from her eyes.

All too soon, they arrived at the little cove that they had been walking toward.

"So, is it time?" A voice came from across the cove.

Both look.

Neither are surprised.

"Yes, Arceus, it's time." The great horse-like Pokémon nodded its head.

"I'll call the others then."

And like that, a few portals opened up within the cove. Some bigger than a Scorpion tank, and some smaller than Jared. Several Pokémon stepped through, until everyone needed had been gathered.

When Mew stepped out of her portal, she immediately tackled Jared, bawling her eyes out.

_No no no! I don't want you to go! Twosy is so __boring__ and none of the other legendaries are able to make time to play with me! Not even Celebi!_

Being at least acquainted with the legendaries comes with being one of the most legally powerful people of this world. Some just left it at that, while others actually took the time to build up their relations. Jared was among the latter group, and it usually ended with him playing a silly game or two with the pink cat.

"You know that I have to do this Mew. Besides, you still have all those toys I gave you, right?"

_Yes, but they're no fun alone!_

"I bet you there's a whole bunch of other pokemon who'd love to play with you." Nothing seemed to be getting through to the little bundle of fun, looked like he was going to have to bring out the big guns for this one. Oh, he hoped that Arceus didn't kill him for this. "Oh! You know I think I have an idea for what would be REALLY fun, and even helpful to everyone!"

Mew immediately went from crying to the cute, curious cat she was. _Oh oh, what is it? What is it? Tell me! Tell me!Tell meeeee!_

"Weeeeeell… Alright. But you have to keep this a secret."

_Scout's honor!_ Everyone there internally scoffed at that.

"Aright, this is what I have in mind…" He whispered into her ear, causing her to giggle from time to time with what he was telling her. "You got all that?"

_Yes sir!_ She saluted.

"Good, now get to it." She teleported out of there. Arceus had a mysterious momentary shiver of fear, before he forced it out of his mind. Whatever could have caused only a small discomfort like that couldn't be that bad, could it?

"What did you get her to do?" Angela asked.

"Remember that time when me and her got into a pranking spree that resulted in Garatina becoming so paranoid he refused to come out of his dimension?" He muttered to her. She nodded. "Well, Arceus isn't going to be happy when he finds the entire Hall of Origin is covered in pink paint with chocolate pudding traps over every entrance."

She giggled at that. The original serious mood had shifted back in after that.

"Mewtwo, did you do what I asked?" The clone nodded.

_With the help of Mew, I locked the memories of this world in the minds of everyone who left. They will be unable to talk with anyone who doesn't already know about this place but will be able to remember every detail that they could before, even into old age._

"Thank you for this. Many people made strong connections to their pokemon, and I wouldn't wish to take something so precious from them like my superiors ordered me to ask you to do." Turning to the remaining legendaries, he asked, "You remember what I want you guys to do?"

"Yes, but I still don't like the fact that you're having us destroy so much hard work," Regigigas remarked. It had watched with pride as the humans turned the very earth into homes and useful items for themselves and Pokemon alike. To have to destroy it all was a hard deal to take.

"I know, but I want to make sure that the Covenant never has a reason to even look at this system. If that takes tearing down every building from the tallest skyscraper, to the smallest outhouse, then that's what will happen."

"We will see it done then, General," Rayquaza bowed his head to the human. Any man who'd be willing to try to take his Hyper Beam head on in order to protect his pokemon deserved his respect in his eyes. However, it was a good thing that he was only giving a warning shot that time, else it would have been a useless gesture.

The Legendaries left, all preparing to do, or have already done what was needed of them, leaving the human and his Gardevoir to themselves.

No words were spoken. Just them in a loving embrace as the sun began to duck under the horizon.

No words were spoken. Just him looking into her sad eyes.

No words were spoken. Just him giving a chaste kiss onto her lips.

No words were spoken. Just him walking back to the spaceport to take the last shuttle up.

No words were spoken. Just her on her knees in the middle of the cove, crying as the sun finally set and her heart broke.

No words were spoken.

But she clearly heard him say _I love you_.


	2. The Return

**Welcome to the Dungeon Helljumper Chapter 2**

**AN: If anyone has had family problems like the one present in this chapter, please leave if it gets to be too much for you to handle. You won't be missing many plot details as they will appear again later on in the fic. Their reappearance though, depends entirely on their importance to the plot.**

***EDIT* OH CRAP! I forgot to give credit to Champ11 for the creation of an RODST. Remember Champ11, is the originator of what an RODST is. **

***EDIT 2* I would also like to give even more thanks to Champ11 for helping me with the debrief flashback. I would never have been able to get it as good as it is now by myself. Champ11 did the work there, I just gave him the basic information that would go in, so go ahead and give even more props to the man!**

* * *

*In orbit above Origin, 110 years after the Battle of the Arc*

As the Prowler moved closer to the planet, one crewman on board was staring at it through an observatory window. He still couldn't believe that it was real.

_*Flashback*_

_Rook _**(1)**_ walked into the room, and saluted the ONI Spook sitting behind a desk there. Rook was able to get a small glance at what was on the monitor as he walked in. It was his Combat Service Record, which only listed his rank, nickname, service number, awards earned, and all of the missions, RODST ops or not, that he had completed since he became Recon a few years back. Rook walked to the front desk, centered himself with the desk, faced the officer, and saluted._

_"Rook, reporting as ordered, sir," Rook said calmly, despite feeling as if he got called to the principal's office. _'What did I do this time…' _Rook thought, _'I'm due for some down time after that last op.'

_"At-ease Rook," he dropped the salute, "I know this is on the heels of your last mission, but you are the best suited for it." That immediately got Rook's attention. He was chosen for an op because he was better suited than more veteran RODSTs? Rook was immediately on edge. "How much do you know about Pokémon, Recon?"_

_"Sir?" Rook asked, a little confused by the question._

_"Answer the question, Recon," the Spook continued._

He knew Ash and his Great Granduncle Carter's stories well. In fact, whenever he had visited his Uncle as a child, he ALWAYS asked to be told a story about the planet of Pokemon. He had lived for those tales.

And then, it all came apart.

_"Enough that they don't exist, sir," Rook stated, seething at the old wound this was jabbing._

His teacher had asked the class to present the rest of them stories of a family member's life for a class project. What better choice than all the stories that his Granduncle had told him through the years? Oh, he'd done it, and ended up being considered the school's "freak" for the rest of his school career.

He'd gone straight home that day. Tears in his eyes and rage in his heart, he said the words that no family member ever wanted to hear from a child.

And he had said "I hate you" with the absolute, truest devotion to the phrase.

_The Spook noticed it all, the whitening of the knuckles, the slight shake of his shoulders,and the twitch of his lips as he tried not to snarl. "Oh my… Such rage at a family member… and even when his stories had been true!" The Spook 'tsked' at him._

"…_Sir? They… they exist?" Rook asked in a shocked, hesitant voice. His uncles had been telling the truth all this time? There was one thing about ONI Spooks that everyone could agree on beyond the fact that they were coniving bastards, is that if they decided to divulge information to someone, it's always the truth, as far as they themselves knew it. _'Oh, God…what have I done?'

Oh, how he rued the day now. It wasn't two weeks after he had said those words that his Uncle had died in bed.

Death by a broken heart.

And he hadn't even cared.

_"The planet your two Uncles talked about is being looked at for re-colonization. We had to abandon it during the Human-Covenant War for safety purposes. We want you to perform a recon of the planet to be sure that we can still come back. We want you to talk to the leadership there; you know them as the Legendaries. Confirm the identities of all of the Legendaries, Recon," the officer ordered._

_Rook didn't say anything, mind still realing from such realization. Part of his mind still recorded all his orders, but he really wasn't paying attention._

"_Recon! Confirm!" the Spook comanded harshly._

_"Mew, Mewtwo, Latias, Latios, Regigias, Regirock, Registeel, Regice, Groudon, Rayquaza, Kyogre, Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Darkrai, Cressila, Celebi, and Arceus." Rook fired off from memory in a monotone voice, without missing a beat. _**(2)**

_"Good, you know the most important ones for this mission. Contact them when you can, and get their opinions on when it is the best time for us to come back," the ONI officer explained._

_THAT got him to pay more attention. ONI actually asking for opinions and permission? The universe will never look the same again._

_"Now we also want you to observe the Pokémon as they are right now. That information will be used for later study. Your helmet cam should be able to do that just fine. While we would prefer this mission remain covert, you are given authorization to do what you deem necessary to complete this mission," the officer continued._

'Another first for ONI, giving permission to "go loud" before a mission begins? Where's that catch?' _Rook thought as he nodded in response to the unasked question of "Do you understand?"_

_"Now you'll be allowed to use whatever weapons you need, with a few restrictions. All available UNSC weapons will be stocked, but the ones that you will be allowed to use without authorization will need to be able to use TTRs __**(Tactical Training Rounds. For more info on TTRs halo. wikia. com/ wiki/ TTR, just remove the spaces and the ending comma)**__. We would rather not upset the world leaders by having one of them killed," the officer explained. _

'Bingo, catch number one. When fighting things that make WMDs look like firecrackers, we can't hurt them because it ain't Politically Correct…' _Rook thought sarcastically._

_"While we would rather you have access to a Recon bike, you are still not qualified to use one, so you'll be able to use any one-person vehicle. So the Mongoose, Hornet, and, with reason, a Transport Warthog are available," the officer paused so that Rook could take in the information, "but you'll require authorization."_

'Catch number two…'_ Rook thought, _'how much more are they going to tie my hands?'

_"The Prowler that you will be taking will be stocked with numerous supply pods for your use. Stock them as you see fit and then call in a supply drop for resupply," the officer said. _**(3)**

_"Anything else, sir? I would like to get this mission started ASAP," Rook said._

_"Hold on, Recon, we're almost done. If you run into serious resistance, rubber bullets will be available for all of your weapons, as well as live rounds for if things truly get serious. You'll need authorization from the ship's Captain, as well as the AI Hydro for the live rounds though, and there had better be a serious situation for us to authorize the use of lethal force," the officer said firmly._

'Catch number three. Well, if you're going to neuter my guns, how about taking away both my arms and legs? I mean you basically already have, you Intel staff puke!' _Rook thought hostilely._

_"Anything else, sir?" Rook asked, holding back his anger at the situation they just dumped in his lap._

_"If there is an emergency, and the crew of the Prowler needs to go planet-side, there are Warthogs and other multi-person vehicles available. You just won't be able to use them, unless something like that happens or the Flood," both pause to shiver in slightly at the mention of 'them'. "Also, if the Prowler crashes, Cole Protocol is still in effect when dealing with AIs. You are to secure the AI on board, and continue with the mission."_

_"Sir, with all due respect. I know my job, sir. Just point at what you want gone, and consider it gone," Rook stated. He hated it when ONI acts as if no one knows what they are doing, especially when they work with Recon ODSTs._

Ash had finally died of old age before he had signed up for the RODSTs, bequething to him everything as he had no living relations, and he still saw the little boy who looked starry eyed during his, or Cater's tales about the Pokemon world, who called him "Uncle Ash", who wanted, above all else, to have the pendant Ash had made from his half of Pikachu's pokeball.

He'd put everything in storage and left it all to rot.

"_Now, your ship will be leaving in three days and the mission will begin when you touch down on the planet, which should be in about a month's time."_

"_Can the mission be delayed a few extra days?" This caused the spook to pause and look at him._

"_Why?"_

"_Because the ship is passing a planet that I need to stop at. I left something behind there that I realize now I should never have," was his cryptic answer. Now the spook was interested._

"_Will it threaten your current status as 'KIA'?" He stared straight at the RODST._

"_Not significantly, but it will most likely start a paper trail. If you could have one of your technicians take it off before it begins, I would be in and out with the day at the very least."_

"_Hmmm…" The spook thought long and hard on this request. Then, snapping his eyes open, he nodded his assent. "Very well then. Your ship _Ghost's Shadow _will be ready to launch in three days and lauches at 1100 hours."_

"_Understood sir."_

"_Good, dismissed."_

_*Flashback End*_

He kissed the pendant around his neck, before hiding it under his shirt. It was one of two items he had retreived from storage on the planet, the other being the pokedex that Ash had somehow snuck past all the checks during the evacuation. It had always baffled his Uncle until his dying day.

"I'm sorry, Uncle… I should never have said all those things that day… I should never have-." The voice of the ship's AI Hydro, an ONI made AI that had taken the form of a Blastoise from the very world below, interrupted his appology.

RODST agent Rook, please report to the Drop Hangar and prep yourself for launch.

He didn't answer verbally, just gave one last look at the planet in the looking window, before turning and running to the designated area. As he left the room, only one thought was on his mind.

'I'm so sorry.'

* * *

He suited up in the regular ODST armor. That's the thing about RODST's, you only get the big, fancy, lightly shielded, customizable RODST armor after you've completed your fifth mission. Why only the fifth mission? Because to an RODST, the term 'mission', only applies to missions that have a 98 percent chance of fatality to all involved, or else it's just a chore. It's the reason why those who actually live to their tenth or above missions are treated like gods by everyone who know them. This would be his fifth mission along those terms.

As he was moved into the launching bay, he heard Hydro preach some words of comfort.

Rook, be carful out there. Come back alive from this one and we'll have a nice shiny set of RODST armor ready for you. Good luck, and God Speed!

3…2…1… Drop.

…

Shit.

His airbreaks broke a little too soon.

It's up to God now wheather or not he'll survive this one.

As he crashed into the ground, only one thought crossed his mind before a hard knock to the head knocked him unconcious.

'I'm so sorry.'

* * *

**A.N.**

**(1) RODST's don't like to give out their real names unless they think you're RODST material, meaning you need to absolutely bat shit crazy that you'll take suicidal missions that HIGHCOM wouldn't be willing to send even Spartans on (****98 or above percent of fatility of all involved, is an RODST's classification of "Mission", everything else is just a chore)**. So you won't know his real name until I say so. And that won't be a long time yet.

**(2) Neither Rook nor I want to list all the legendaries. Rook knows them all, but doesn't want to waste his breath on them all. I can look them up, but I wasn't too impressed with a lot of the Shinnoh legends. Besides, not all of the ones I did list, and all the ones that I didn't list hold any plot relavence at all.**

**(3) The RODST version of the Pelican supply pods. The moment they land, a NAV marker appears on all nearby RODST HUDs [RODST armor or not]. They are colored different from the usual NAV markers to identify them as supply pods.**


	3. Never a dull moment

**Welcome to the dungeon Helljumper Chapter 3**

* * *

*On Planet Origin, 1 day after drop*

"Hey! Hey mister? Are you alright?"

Rook groaned. That bump to the head _hurt_ damn it! And it left him with a throbbing headache, which wasn't being helped by some girl's annoying questions…

…Wait… A girl? There shouldn't be any humans on the planet!

Opening his eyes, he was immediately assaulted with the view of some sort of thing in the faceplate of his helmet wearing what looked like an old red and white cap. The "Pokedex" program thing that the ONI technicians installed into his armor wasn't shy about doing its duty.

Torchic! The Chick Pokémon. The basic form of Combusken and Blaziken, this Pokémon dislikes darkness because it can't see around itself. It has a special place within its body to keep its flame, and is able to breathe fireballs up to 1800 degrees F. It's warm to Hug.

_'Who the hell programmed you? Why would someone want to hug something that can breathe fireballs that can turn a person into barbeque?'_

The Pokedex didn't answer Rook's mental question, and the 'Torchic' hadn't moved in the entire time he'd been awake. He felt concerned about the girl whose voice woke him up, but right at that moment, he was more concerned about the deadly midget fire chicken on his chest.

_'Don't move Rook, it won't see you if you don't move!'_

The chicken used its beak and the brim of its hat to tap his faceplate, as if to disprove his thought.

_'Ah hell, it does see me. Corny assed movie reference. Damn you Jurassic Park for your unreliability for anything, but still being a bad ass movie!'_

They didn't move for a moment after that. He stared at it, it stared at him. He was getting a cramp in his back, and was starting to wonder what happened to that girl. Then, the Torchic opened its beak…

"Mister, are you awake yet?"

…And talks to him with the girl's voice?

His brain shut down after that, directing all available power into processing all the information he had on Pokémon.

*ERROR HAS OCCURRED. SYSTEM SHUTDOWN IMMANENT*

*SYSTEM HAS SHUT DOWN*

*…*

*SYSTEM HAS BEEN RESTARTED FROM UNEXPECTED SHUTDOWN, PLEASE PRESENT PASSWORD*

_Password: "C0rtana is h0t"_

*AUTHENTICATING… ACCEPTED*

*WELCOME TO MICRO-ROOK VISTA, YOU HAVE 13 UNREAD MESSAGES*

_Ignore messages_

*IGNORING MESSAGES. INPUT COMMAND*

_Compile all available data on Pokémon_

*PROCESSING… COMPILATION COMPLETE. PLACING ALL INFO INTO FILE "BASICS OF POKEMON"*

_Open file_

*OPENING FILE "BASICS OF POKEMON"*

_The best summary of what a Pokémon is, is this list._

_1: Many Pokémon are like the animals of Earth_

_2: Many Pokémon are like the mythological animals of Earth Legends_

_3: All Pokémon can be dangerous_

_4: All Pokémon use the Powers of Nature_

_Pause, explain "Powers of Nature"_

_Powers of Nature Include, but are not limited to, breathing fire, shooting ice beams, possibly spitting oceans of water, radiating lightning from bodies, causing fissures with just a tap on the ground, ect. There have been many known cases of Human deaths by these powers, all accidental but in the most extreme cases, but the Pokémon themselves create aura's that are inclined to their natural affinities, which could end up weakening or strengthening an attack on a Pokémon. This aura is up for as long as the Pokémon is conscious. Pokéballs lock onto these auras during capture to-_

_Pause, continue summery_

_5: Pokémon can be used as tools of War, as well as become pets_

_This concludes summery_

_Pause. Query: Have there been any Pokémon able to speak English?_

*PROCESSING REQUEST… ERROR! ERROR! UNABLE TO PROCESS! INFORMATION DOES NOT EXCIST!*

_Possible course of action should event come up?_

*PROCESSING… POSSIBLE COURSE(S) OF ACTION HAVE BEEN DOWNLOADED AND ARE LISTED BELOW*

PANIC!

_Begin program_

*PROCESSING… PROGRAM ACTIVATED*

"JESUS!" Rook shouted not a second after the Torchic asked, apparently her, question. Sitting bolt up-right, causing the chicken to go flying off his chest a little ways away, and started backing away as quickly as sitting on his ass would allow. Back hitting a tree of some sort, he was now effectively trapped between a rock and a hard place, or more accurately, a tree and a fire.

"You meanie! That hurt! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hurt a girl!" During her rant, she had picked herself up and hopped in front of Rook, puffing her cheeks out in annoyance and anger to intimidate him. Rook just couldn't help what happened next.

He laughed.

Her checks puffed out even more.

He laughed harder. It was too damned cute!

"WHOA, JEZ!" He ducked under the fireball that slightly scorched the bark, but didn't do anything else to the healthy tree. "What the hell was that for!"

"Nobody laughs at Azuela the Amazing Torchic and gets away with it!" She huffed at him, puffing out her cheeks again. He couldn't help but chuckle a little again.

"Sorry for laughing at you, but you looked cute puffing your cheeks out like that."

"Ooooh, I'm cute am I?" She growled, damned good growl for a bird too, dangerously. She jumped up and Pecked the top of his helmeted head, and while his helmet took away any really dangerous sort of damage that might have caused, it still caused impact pain.

"OW! THAT HURT!"

"Well, it was supposed to, idiot! I mean, seriously! I find you on the ground knocked out, get all worried over a fellow Pokémon, and for what? You launched me a crossed the clearing! Why, I autta do it again for good measure!" She paused. "What kind of Pokémon are you anyways?"

"Freaking bitch," He muttered to himself. He was probably lucky that his helmet muffled his voice when talking normally, so nobody would have been able to hear him talking quietly in it. "I'm not a Pokémon."

He removes his ODST helmet, noticing a slight dent where Azuela had Pecked him. That might be a problem later.

"I'm a human."

She stared in shock. "Human? No… no way… Last time someone saw a human was centuries ago! If you're a human, that would mean…" Suddenly, a strange gleam came a crossed her eyes. This gleam, it scared him even more than the image of a San' Shyuum in Speedos and a tutu doing the ballet.

Yeah, THAT scary.

In fact, now that he thought of it, the last time he saw that kind of gleam in someone's eyes was in one of his fan…

Ooooooohhhh shit.

The Torchic launched herself into his chest, screeching like a fangirl. "KYAAAAAAA~! THIS MEANS I'M THE FIRST PERSON IN CENTURIES THAT GETS TO MEET A HUMAN! Are you like what the stories say you guys were? Are you the ultimate evil? Ultimate good? Why'd you guys leave? Where'd you go? Did you bring presents?" On and on and on she prattled. Firing one question after another and not allowing enough time to answer any of them.

He couldn't handle it. The fangirlism this chicken was releasing was tearing away at what brain matter he had left after basic and that incident on Algolis! Oh the horror of those memories! He never did fully recover from what those fangirls on Algolis had done to him. He had to get out of here! But there just weren't any escapes!

It was then that he noticed something else about the clearing.

'THANK GOD! A heaven sent way to escape! Thank you Lord! I'll never visit another strip bar again! Just straight internet for me!'

"Hey who's that!" He cried with a little more desperation than he would have usually liked. But this was a special case, so he couldn't give a damn.

It was at this time the ever helpful Pokedex spoke up.

Treecko! The Wood Gecko Pokémon. The basic form of Grovyle and Sceptile, Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life. Treeckos are also one of the more stubborn kinds of Pokémon, and won't back down from a fight even against a much larger opponent.

'Great, so my savior is a hot headed tree-hugger…' he thought sarcastically, then realized something. 'Wait, why am I complaining when said tree hugger gets this fangirl away from me?'

"Huh? Who's what? OH MY!" Stopping all immediate questions and rushing over to the unconscious Treecko, she checked any and all areas of it for injuries. While she was doing that, he went over to his Orbital Drop pod to grab his guns, as well as any supplies that he might need for the moment, as well as placing his helmate back onto his head to make a call to _Ghost's Shadow_.

"_Ghost's Shadow_? _Ghost's Shadow_ this is RODST operative Rook. Do you read me?" The voice of the AI Hydro answered his call.

"_Rook? After you landed, your armor picked up as unconcious for a day. What's your operational status, now?"_

"Green. Things have really changed on the planet."

"_How so?"_

"Check my helmate camera's recording in the database."

"…_You're orders still stand, but it seems that things will be easier now."_

"Don't say that."

"_Why is that, Recon?"_

"Because whenever someone says that around me, things get worse. Rook out."

When he finished gathering all he needed, he heard Azuela shout to him, "Hey! Come on over! He's alright!"

* * *

The world was entirely made of darkness for him. He could remember a voice, a strange voice asking him questions. Talking about some of the strangest stuff, and then talking about his nature. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember exactly what was said.

Sensory parts of the body began to start up again, and he asked the age old question of people who were in situations like his.

'Where am I?...Am I dreaming this?'

He finally realized what his sense of touch was feeling a crossed his back.

'I feel a pleasant spring breeze… I hear a voice from somewhere… I wonder who it is.'

"…Hey, wake up. Wake up already!" He felt shake him, finally releasing him from his half-coma state. Slowly opening his eyes, he sees that he was in a forest clearing with a Torchic wearing an old red and white hat standing over him. He slowly got up due to some cramps here and there.

The Torchic looked pleasantly surprised. "Oh good! You finally came to!"

'Where…Where is this?'

"You were passed out here. I'm glad you woke up!" The Torchic smiled. "I'm Azuela. Glad to meet you… So who might you be? I don't think I've seen your face around here."

"How is it that I can understand you? I'm human aren't I?" Confusion, absolute confusion.

"Hah? You say you're a human? But you look like an average Treecko any way I look at you."

'Huh? I'm a what?' He looked at his own body, and instead of the peached skin he had been expecting, he see's minuet green scales. Shock pervaded his system. 'It's…its true… I've been turned into a Treecko!' Crossing his arms in thought, he tried to remember anything that could have lead to this. '…But why? I hardly remember anything…'

Azuela kept staring at him strangely. "You're kinda weird… So what's your name?"

'Huh? Name? Oh yeah, my name is-' "Soren."

"Oh, you're name's Soren? Well that's…" She starts smiling and chuckling lightly. "That's a funny name!"

Soren felt a sweatdrop on the back of his head. 'And Azuela is any better? Don't know why, but every time I hear that name, I keep thinking of this crazy Asian chick with a psychotic liking of hot fires (1).'

"Hey! Come on over! He's alright!" Azuela shouted to the nearby bushes.

"Why should I care if someone you met is alright or not?" A male voice asked from the bushes.

Azuela seemed not have liked that, as her cheeks puffed out in anger and she glared loathingly at the bushes. Soren felt tempted to laugh, but thought it safer to hold that urge in. "Really? You're the one who pointed him out in the first place! What an ass you are!" She shouted.

"Oh, and this is coming from the chicken who could have killed me with that little pecking stunt you pulled earlier?" A helmeted head stuck its head out, and by the height that it was hovering at, it was huge. One look at the helmet however, caused recognition to flare inside Soren's mind though.

"ODST…" Soren whispered. Both human and fire chick ceased their argument and looked at him. The Pokémon looking questionably, the human looking shocked.

"How do you know of the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers?" His tone was level, as he aimed his automag pistol at the gecko. Soren's heartbeat skipped a few steps when he saw what the human was holding, and where it was pointing at. (It's at his chest you pervs!)

"He said that he was human, but he looks like an everyday Treecko to me," she informed him. He looked as surprised as his helmeted head would allow, and he lowered his gun. Unknown to Soren, it was loaded with TTR rounds, which, while they would hurt, would have been more likely to put him to sleep than kill him due to the anesthesia they placed in the paint rounds for riot control and combat training. His mind raced as he processed what Azuela said.

'Human? In a Pokémon's body? How is that… No, never mind, I've had my vision of reality raped too many times today to even care anymore.' Going back to the pod, he grabbed the MA5B there, and any remaining ammo. Grabbing a bag of essentials that he'll be needing and holstering the mag onto his thigh, he returned to the two in the clearing. The Treecko looked worriedly at the bigger gun in his hands, likely thinking that he was going to point it at him again.

"So you want to help us figure out why Soren here is a Pokémon and not a human?" Azuela asked.

Rook snorted at that. "Me, help you? No."

"What! Why not?"

"Well for one thing you almost killed me twice. Two, I don't owe either of you anything. And three, it's not my mission to help little fire breathing chickens like you." He began to walk away.

She couldn't handle it anymore, in absolute rage, she shouted, "You're an asshole!"

He didn't even pause his stride as he shouted back, "Yeah I am. Get used to it."

Her calling him what he was might not have caused him to pause, but what he heard next certainly did.

"Somebody! Please! Help me!"

Rook turned around, seeing another Pokémon that looked like a giant butterfly flying around, looking for someone to help her. There was a certain pitch to the tone of her desperate plea that he knew only one kind of situation would produce from a woman's voice. And every time he heard that pitch, he dove right in to any sort of danger that caused that tone.

It was the tone of a mother whose child is in danger. And he REFUSED to leave that kind of matter unsettled!

The Pokedex, ever helpful, spoke up in this dramatic moment.

Butterfree! The Butterfly Pokémon. The final form of Caterpie and Metapod, Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even search out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over six miles from its nest.

'Thanks for nothing, you useless hunk of crap.'

You're welcome.

'What the hell?' Pointedly trying to ignore that possibly imagined moment, he focused on the situation at hand.

"What's the matter?" Azuela asked. The butterfly flew over to the two Pokémon not noticing the giant of a human nearby.

"It's horrible! My Caterpie fell into a cavern! My poor baby!" The mother was just about to cry.

"What!"

"A huge fissure opened in the ground and my Caterpie fell in! He's too young to crawl out by himself. When I went to go get him, other Pokémon started to attack me!"

"Huh? You were attacked? By other Pokémon?"

"They must be enraged by the fissure... and out of control! That's what I think. I'm not strong enough to fend off those wild Pokémon... What will become of my baby? Oh. What am I to do! Oh dear, oh dear..." She was starting to panic. Here's where he had to step in, or else she might go completely nuts with worry!

"Don't worry ma'am, we'll save him," Rook said coming up behind the two once considered 'starter Pokémon'. The Butterfree looked at him in shock, before nodding her thanks to them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I thought that a 'big, strong human' like you wouldn't care about us little Pokémon," she said, snidely at him. Soren just looked at her worriedly from her change from almost carefree friend-to-everyone, to concerned for a fellow Pokémon, to nearly hostile in such a quick amount of time.

"Shut, up! Right now there's a kid that's in danger, and you're focusing on your hurt pride? I can't believe that the first thing I met on this planet was a self-centered, spoiled brat! I'd rather have been found by one of these rampaging Pokémon than you! I don't care if you come or not, I'm going to save this kid if it costs me my life!" With that, he cocked the Assault Rifle and ran in the direction that Butterfree had come from, jumping straight in when he found the fissure, giving the famous RODST battle cry. "RECON!"

Soren gave one last forlorn look at Azuela before following him. He might not like leaving a possible friend behind, but he knew that the human was right in what needed to be done.

Azuela stared after them, thoughts in turmoil, before finally coming to a decision. "Ah, I'll kill him for being an ass later. Wait for me!" And she ran as well.

Butterfree looked after them, concerned about how dysfunctional that team had seemed. But they were her baby's only hope, so her prayers went with them.

* * *

A.N.

(1) I got the name Azuela from the show "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and she just seemed to fit this description. However, this story's Azuela, while she does love fire, won't become a "World domination" type of crazy.


End file.
